Sally's First Halloween
by SwinkyPie
Summary: What happened on Sally's first Halloween? Where did she get the idea to put Deadly Nightshade in the Docters soup?  inspiration: watching NBC over and over and over again  Don't own anything


**Sally's First Halloween**

I have lived in a Halloween town as long as I could remember and the funny thing is, I have never seen Halloween night. The town makes Halloween every year and I never get to help. My creator, Dr. Finklestien, sometimes lets me outside of the lab, if he says I have been good. On the night of Halloween I have to stay at the lab in my room. I sit at my huge window listening to the town have fun. The only thing I can see is the full moon, which Mr. Oogie Boogie appears in the Halloween song. Every year the town sings the Halloween song and I have learnt it by heart. I know all the residents of Halloween town like Mayor, the witches, the vampires and especially the Pumpkin King, Jack-O-Lantern Skellington. I met Jack a few times and he is just amazing in his black and white pin striped suit, that I made and his black bat bowtie. Oh he's so great to talk to and his... voice. I wish he could make Doctor let me go into town on Halloween and I could spend it with him.

A few days before Halloween, Jack visited asking Dr. Finklestien about a book or something. I was making some tea for us. I walked into the room they were in and started to set up the table.

"Thanks Sally. So Doctor, do you have the book and if so, may I borrow it to please?" asked Jack.

"Of course Jack, I'll be right back," answered the Doctor.

"Thanks Doctor," he said and then looked to see if the Doctor was out of the room.

He came up behind me and of course I was startled. Jack put his hands on my shoulders and I was red and he spoke very quietly,

"Sally read this in your room tonight and I hope to see you there."

I just nodded and slipped the note into the pocket of my patched up dress. That night I looked at the note from Jack.

_**Sally,**_

_**If you want to join me and the town for Halloween, add a spice called Deadly Nightshade into the Doctor's soup on the night of Halloween. It will put the consumer to sleep for a few hours. If Doctor does consume it, meet me near the fountain in Guillotine Square when the town starts to singing the Halloween Song.**_

_**Jack**__**.**_

I held the note to my chest and sighed. Jack wants me there. He wants me to join him. ME! I could have screamed, but I would have woken up the Doctor and Igor. Instead I sat at my window and watched the full moon all night.

A few nights later Halloween was upon as and I was making Dr. Finklestien evening meal which was soup and as well as a lovely potion drink I made one day by accident. I looked in the cabinet long and hard till I found the Deadly Nightshade. When I added the spice the whole soup started smell bad and I knew the Doctor would smell it. So I added some Frogs Breathe to cover up the smell. I took a breath and walked into the lab.

"Dinner!" I announced.

Dr. Finklestien looked at the soup and said, "What's this," he smelt the soup, "Mmm frogs breathe."

I smiled and walked off very quickly, closing the door. I waited at the door quietly with my ear on the door. Soon I heard the Doctor snoring. I knew now it was now or never. I ran, as quickly and as quietly as I could though the door of the lab and ran straight into Halloween Town with the special potion drink for Jack.

I have always thought Halloween was meant to be dark and scary but Halloween Town was all lit up and just plain spooky not so scary at all. I remember one Halloween Jack was complaining to Mayor about the many different decorations there were and how there was too many. There was too many but they were set up just nicely. There were jack-o-lanterns, bats and skull decorations decorated though out the town. The whole town was there singing and dancing. I saw some children trick or treating especially Oogie's Boys, Lock, Shock and Barrel. I don't really understand why they call them Boogie's Boys since there are two boys and one girl. One in the red devil costume walked into me.

"Watch were your going, Lady!" shouted Lock.

"Lock, don't such be jerk. Sorry Miss Sally, I think Lock needs glasses," said Shock laughing.

"I do not!"

"Yes you do. Why did you walk into Miss Sally?"

I was shocked at the two just fighting and yelling at each other and wondering where was the third one of the group.

"Are you two love birds coming or what?" shouted Barrel from somewhere.

"BARREL!" shouted Shock and Lock at the same time running the direction the voice came from.

Goodness, those children are so rude to each other. No wonder they are Boogie's Boys. I sighed and kept on walking around. I notice a few monsters were heading down to the main part of town and I heard the Band starting to play the music for the Halloween song. I took the note from Jack out of my pocket and read 'If Doctor does consume it, meet me near the fountain in Guillotine Square when the town starts to singing the Halloween Song.' I realized it was time for me to head to the square. When I got their most of the town was there humming the tune. Looked around the square especially the fountain but there was no Jack. Soon the humming turned into singing. Three lone shadows appeared and sang:

'Boys and girls of every age

'Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

'Come with us and you will see

'This, our town of Halloween

'This is Halloween, this is Halloween

'Pumpkins scream in the dead of night,' the pumpkin patch outside of town sang.

Ghosts floated in and sang:

'This is Halloween, everybody make a scene

Trick or treat till the neighbours gonna die of fright

It's our town, everybody scream

In this town of Halloween'

A scary looking monster came out from the ground singing:

'I am the one hiding under your bed

Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red'

A man that I know that lives under the stairs in the lab:

'I am the one hiding under yours stairs

Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

'This is Halloween, this is Halloween,' the town chanted.

'Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

'In this town we call home

'Everyone hail to the pumpkin song.' the Vampires raised from their coffins.

'In this town, don't we love it now?

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise,' Mayor shouted from his car thingy.

'Round that corner, man hiding in the trash cans

'Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll...,' the town sang.

'Scream! This is Halloween

'Red 'n' black, slimy green,' the Harlequin Demon, the Werewolf and the Melting Man jumped out from their hiding places.

'Aren't you scared?

'Well, that's just fine,' sang the Witches flying on their broom sticks.

'Say it once, say it twice

'Take a chance and roll the dice

'Ride with the moon in the dead of night'

'Everybody scream, everybody scream,' shouted the Hanging Tree from the crowed.

'In our town of Halloween!' whispered the Hanging Skeletons.

'I am the clown with the tear-away face,' sang the Clown on the unicycle and tearing away his face,

'Here in a flash and gone without a trace,' clicking his fingers and disappearing a puff of smoke.

'I am the "who" when you call, 'Who's there?'' whispered a creepy voice

'I am the wind blowing through your hair,' whispered an eerie voice in the wind.

'I am the shadow on the moon at night,' appeared Oogie Boogie in the full moon grinning evilly,

'Filling your dreams to the brim with fright' and disappeared into a flock of bats.

'This is Halloween, this is Halloween

'Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

'Halloween! Halloween!' the town chanted while one the residents brought in a straw horse with a scare crow with a pumpkin head riding it.

'Tender lumplings everywhere

'Life's no fun without a good scare,' sang some of the child not Lock, Shock and Barrel though.

'That's our job, but we're not mean

'In our town of Halloween,' sang their parents.

'In this town,' the town sang,

'Don't we love it now?' sang Mayor joining in,

'Everybody's waiting for the next surprise' the resident with the horse and scare crow was now walking with them around the fountain and the town went crazy and sang:

'Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back

'And scream like a banshee

'Make you jump out of your skin

'This is Halloween, everyone scream

'Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy

'Our man Jack is King of the Pumpkin Patch

'Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now'

While they were singing like crazy the scare crow started moving around. It was dancing around the fountain scaring the residents and it soon came near me. It stopped and bowed and taking its pumpkin head off and throw it in the air and caught it on its neck. It also pulled out a flower from its sleeve and handed it to me. And ever so quickly he lifted his pumpkin head like it was a mask and gave me a kiss on the cheek and ran back to the straw horse dancing around and jumped on the horse. I was so red, I was worried I would faint.

'Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch

'Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now'

It also took one the torches from a residents and lit itself up. Now dancing on the horse it stopped and dive into the fountain of green water.

'This is Halloween, this is Halloween

'Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!'

'In this town we call home

'Everyone hail to the pumpkin song,' the children sang looking into the fountain.

Soon the scare crow raised out of the water as a tall thin skeleton wearing a black bat bowtie and a pin striped suit that looked like Jacks suit I made him.

'La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!

'La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!' the town chanted.

I realized it was the Pumpkin King, Jack Skellington! I couldn't believe it was him!

"Great Halloween, everyone! Especially that dancing preferment's," shouted Mayor, "and stopping to bow at Miss Sally, Jack you dog," he added quietly to Jack.

"Mayor we talked about this and why I did that," whispered Jack to the Mayor.

"You're such a scream Jack," shouted someone from the crowed.

"You should wear the scare crow costume more often Jack," shouted another.

Jack who was starting to look uncomfortable said "I believe it was our best yet, because everyone was here."

"Yes it was Jack," said one of the witches walking up to Jack slowly.

"You always make Halloween great Jack," said another.

Soon Jack was up against a wall with some the women of Halloween Town.

"Hold on, we haven't given out the prizes yet," shouted Mayor.

When everyone was looking at Mayor, Jack took the opportunity and ran off into the graveyard. I ran after him. I found him near the grave stone of his ghost dog Zero playing fetch with one of Jack's ribs.

"Oh, Zero if the women ever found out where I go when the prizes are handed out, I would have to lock myself in the house," he said laughing out loud, "If I do that I could never come out. I could go and hid with Boogie's Boys."

His laugh was like magic. It sends shivers down my spine. For most people it sends fear into their hearts but for me it makes my heart flutter.

"Even that would not be the best idea either, Zero," he added quietly.

I took a deep breath and spoke, "I won't tell everybody."

He jumped on the spot.

"Sally you scared me. That's weird I never get scared easily, he mumbled to himself, "Anyway, did you enjoy yourself?" he asked smiling his skeleton grin.

"I um, I mean. Yes I did Jack," I answered quietly.

"Sally did you fell alright? You look a bit flushed."

"I d-do? It must be from all the excitement."

Jack nodded.

"So you come out here every Halloween?" I said changing the subject.

"Yeah. When I first time I became the Pumpkin King all the women attacked me," he said laughing at the memory, "When the next year came Mayor told me to hide in the graveyard till the night was over and I've been doing that ever since. By doing that I met Zero too," he said patting Zero on the head and throwing the rib again.

"It's a good idea. I'm planning to give Dr. Finklestien the Deadly Nightshade every Halloween. Would you mind if I joined you here every year, Jack?"

"I don't mind. As long as you don't tell the women I'm back here, please."

"Of course Jack."

"Thanks Sally."

"You're welcome Jack. Umm Jack I umm, made you this special potion drink thingy," I said quietly handing over the bottle.

"You did? That's lovely Sally, thanks," he said holding the bottle.

"I've to go too. The Doctor is likely awake and I'm likely in so much trouble too."

"Oh. I understand Sally and don't forget to pick up some more Deadly Nightshade too."

I nodded and gave Jack a quick peck on the cheek and ran off into the night. I was so embarrassed. I hope he liked the drink. As I was running I stopped and hid behind a tomb stone. I saw Jack place his hand on his cheek where I kissed him and his closed him eyes, smiling. He opened the bottle and watched in amazement as a ghostly butterfly drifted from the bottle. He was laughing out loud and Zero was chasing the butterfly around the graveyard.

I sighed and headed to the garden and grabbed some Deadly Nightshade. When I got to the lab I was in so much trouble. I wasn't allowed to go outside for three months. But it was worth it. Since I was inside I thought long and hard about my feelings for Jack. Soon I realized that I loved the Pumpkin King, Jack-O-Lantern Skellington.


End file.
